


Shot Thru the Heart

by Luxy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Mecha, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxy/pseuds/Luxy
Summary: A Jitzu focused mech AU thing with a soulmate element thrown in (details on how it works comes later). Inspired by their song Shot Thru the Heart (obviously). After Tzuyu has woken up from her coma, her whole team realizes more and more each day that something about their captain has changed... And, everyone in the group ends up having some sort of emotional problem at some point or another that they help each other get through, or get through it on their own.





	1. Welcome Back to the Land of the Living

**Author's Note:**

> Tzuyu and her familiar are the captains of her team with Chaeyoung being second-in-command. NaJeongMoSaMiDa are the other members of the squad. They are considered one of the most elite squads in JYP Mech-A(cademy). Tzuyu suffers from what should have been a fatal shot but miraculously survives and is put into a coma. Jihyo is a new student to the school and is also assigned the job of taking care of Tzuyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Republished this chapter considering I made some damn significant changes)

    A lone girl appears in a silent, black, lonely, and empty void. She sits down and crosses her legs. She sits in the middle of nothing, and twiddles with her thumbs as she stares into the abyss. She rolls her head backward and stares at what she assumes to be the direction “up” and sighs. The girl lets herself fall on her back as she starfishes on the blackness with her hair spread out on the invisible platform with distant distressed hoots echoing in the back of her mind.

 

**A few moments before...**

 

    Time seems to slow down as Tzuyu’s eyes dart around the broken glass screen of her interface at all the reports of damage and nonfunctioning parts. She knows it’s pointless. The mech is too critically damaged to last until she is behind her team. The screams and shouts of her name are muffled and warped as she feels and hears her armor crack and push in on her as an immense pain pierces her chest. She closes her eyes and feels herself losing consciousness as she accepts her fate.

 

    And everything goes black.

 

——————

 

**Weeks later…**

 

    She is woken up by small wet licks being placed in various places on her face. She cracks open an eye and almost immediately closes them again as her unadjusted eyes are greeted by light. She squints at her small familiar sitting on her chest. It looks happily at her and she feels the very soft thumping of its tail on her chest. Tzuyu tries to reach up and pet it but yells out as blinding pain courses through her arm. Tears are in her eyes as she slowly rests her bandaged arm back down as carefully as she can and winces when it makes the slightest contact with the bed. Her familiar’s tail stops patting her chest and looks down at her sadly, whimpering.

 

    “I’ll be fine Gucci,” she slurs weakly and tries to crack a weak smile, but she is sure that it looks more like a grimace than a small comforting smile. Tzuyu looks up and squints at the door when she hears a small knock followed by the soft sound of it cracking open.

 

    “Oh! You’re awake!” a girl steps in the room and closes the door behind her. She has a gorgeous subtly tanned body clothed with a white tank top and light blue jeans and her wavy brown hair is tied into a ponytail. The girl’s wide eyes smile at Tzuyu as the girl moves closer. She checks the monitors next to Tzuyu’s bed and looks at the IV drip.

 

    “ _Are you an angel?_ ” Tzuyu accidentally slurs in Mandarin through the haze of painkillers. The other girl lets out a sweet laugh as she smiles down at her with her large eyes twinkling magically.

 

    “That’s the sweetest thing I’ve heard all week. No, I’m not,” Tzuyu raises her eyebrows, surprised the other girl understood her, “I’m Jihyo, Park Jihyo, and I’m new here. I only just enrolled. They just had me start helping out in the medical ward as they figure out my classes, schedule, and my room. They had me watch over you. It’s a miracle you’re awake. Your friends--”

 

    “My team!” Tzuyu’s ears perk up at the mention of her unit and panic makes her stomach sink as she interrupts Jihyo, “I have to get back to them! None of them are hurt right?! I need to get back to them on the frontline before it’s too late!” 

 

    She jolts to sit upright but folds in on herself from the pain. Gucci tumbles off his partner’s chest and whines in protest from on her legs as he rolls off his back. Jihyo is instantly by Tzuyu’s side and gently pushes her back down on the bed. Some kind of spark runs through where the two are touching and course through the rest of their body, giving them goosebumps. Some kind of spark runs through where the two are touching and course through the rest of their body, giving them goosebumps. It’s light enough that neither of them notices the sensation or their hair standing on end. Both girls simultaneously wince at a sudden searing pain on their shoulder blades. Neither thinks much of it, Tzuyu dismissing it as due to her injuries and Jihyo blaming her early morning work-out stretches for pulling a muscle. 

 

    “Woah now. Hold on there captain. Your team is perfectly fine. The battle is over; it has been for over weeks now.”

 

    “..For weeks?”

 

    “Yeah, you were in a coma for about three and a half weeks, almost a month. Speaking of your team, I should call your lieutenant so they know you’re awake.”

 

    Jihyo steps out of the room to go make the call. Tzuyu sighs and sinks her head into her pillow. Gucci climbs back up on her, crawls over her shoulder, and curls up and snuggles into the crook of her neck. He dozes off, comfortably and happily cuddling with her.

 

    Tzuyu’s eyelids become heavy as Gucci starts nuzzling her neck in his sleep but before she can drift off, the door to her room bursts open. Tzuyu becomes alert, but she relaxes as she watches a familiar short figure rush through the door and to her side. Gucci also wakes up from the noise and as soon as he sees the dimpled girl, he jumps up while wagging his tail.

 

    “Hey, Chae,” Tzuyu greets her softly while Chaeyoung pets the tiny dog’s head with three fingers.

 

    “Don’t just ‘hey’ me!” the other girl snaps and frowns down at her captain. “You gave us all a heart attack! And when we were told you were in a coma, we were all afraid you wouldn’t wake up!”

 

    Tzuyu looks at Chaeyoung’s eyes which are tearing up after her last sentence. Her chest hurts. More than an ache because of guilt, but her heart, oddly, feels like it’s being prodded with needles.

 

    “I-I’m sorry Chaeyoung,” Tzuyu grimaces.

 

    Chaeyoung notices and her eyes widen, “Oh shoot. Right... Sorry, I shouldn’t be making you feel like this. I just forgot that your heart can’t really handle strong emotions right now.”

 

    “Why? What happened to my heart?”

 

    “Um... Uh,” Chaeyoung struggles slightly with answering. “You were shot through the heart.”

 

    Tzuyu’s head reels as she tries to understand. How? I.. I should be dead! Am I dead? “But... How in the world did I survive? It went straight through my heart Chaeng! I shouldn’t be breathing! But all that happened to me was that I was in a coma?! How..? I’ve got to be dead right now. Right?!” she asks her friend frantically. 

 

    Tzuyu loses control of her emotions and, no matter how hard she tries, isn’t able to calm down the continuously and rapidly building panic. Her heart starts pumping faster at the panic and confusion and she curls in on herself, groaning in pain. Chaeyoung tries to soothe her best friend, but Tzuyu isn’t paying attention. She can’t. All she can feel and hear is the pain bombarding her from inside. All other sound is drowned out by the loud thumping of her heart reverberating and blood rushing in her ears. The young captain begins to hyperventilate and her vision gets blurry. She grabs the area where her heart is and shouts out in pain.

 

    “ _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ ” Chaeyoung scolds herself, “ _You literally just said she couldn’t handle strong emotions and you drop that  HUGE. FUCKING. BOMB?! Pabo! Oh my god Chaeng, what were you thinking?_ ”

 

    Chaeyoung is frozen in place as she watches her friend contort in pain. Her screams of pain echo through the lieutenant’s soul. Chaeyoung jerks her head to look at the door when it bursts open, an entrance much like her own, and watches as a slightly older girl rushes to Tzuyu’s side. Chaeyoung watches silently as Gucci and the stranger comfort the pained girl. She doesn’t notice the six other figures slip in through the door after the unknown girl.

 

    “J-Jih.. yo.. Jihyo..” Tzuyu brokenly croaks through tears of pain. Jihyo’s heart breaks at the sound of the girl weakly calling her. She also grimaces at the sudden sharp pain in her heart.

 

    Chaeyoung watches as the said girl hugs Tzuyu’s head tightly as she whispers softly in her ear, “Shh.. Shh. I’m here. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. It’s alright.” Her reassurances and presence instantly calms the younger girl. She can feel her heart calming down as Jihyo holds her and Tzuyu breathes in the girl’s sweet floral scent.

 

    “I-It hurts. S-So much,” she says through tears.

 

    “I know, I know. You’ll be fine. Shh,” Jihyo gently rocks the fragile girl’s body side to side, running her hands softly through her hair and stroking her head. “Here,” she says as she gently removes herself from Tzuyu to get painkillers and gives them to the girl. She moves to wipe the tears from the young captain’s cheeks. Tzuyu thanks her softly and swallows them, the pain in her chest turning to a dull ache a few moments later. Jihyo sighs as her own vicious heart pains dull as Tzuyu relaxes.

 

    “Better?” Jihyo asks as she moves to gently take Tzuyu’s uninjured hand in hers and uses her thumb to rub comforting circles on her hand. Her round eyes are glowing with concern as she looks into the other’s puffy red eyes. The younger girl just nods and turns to cuddle Gucci (as much as she can, seeing as he’s about as big as a phone) who has settled on her chest. 

 

    Chaeyoung is watching the interaction, a hint of jealousy and guilt budding in her heart. The second-in-command wants so badly to be the one holding her captain, who she’s known and lived with for years, in her arms and comforting her instead of Jihyo “ _a damn random stranger that comes in suddenly and immediately takes up all of_ **her** _Tzuyu’s attention and--_ ” her thoughts are cut off by a familiar voice.

 

    “She’ll be fine Chaengie. You didn’t mean to do anything,” Chaeyoung turns to look at who was talking to her and tries to respond, “ _I’m her best friend, Mina! Her right-hand man! Hell, her_ **soulmate** _! Why didn’t she call for me?!_ ”, but her throat clogs up. She’s met by Mina’s soft eyes glinting down at Chaeyoung sadly. 

 

    The younger doesn’t notice she is crying until Mina wipes the tears off her cheeks. Her eyes swell up with tears again as she wraps her arms around Mina and buries her face into the ballerina’s neck. She feels Mina gently place her chin on Chaeyoung’s head as she reciprocates the hug, rubbing her back comfortingly as the short girl cries into her shoulder. Chaeyoung hears shuffling as the 5 other girls on her team join in and make a group hug.

 

    “Oh, I brought Minjoong for her,” Dahyun pipes up, breaks free from the hug, and moves over to where a drained Tzuyu has fallen asleep whilst clinging to Jihyo’s arm. She places it carefully next to the sleeping captain. Amidst her sleep, Tzuyu recognizes the familiar feel and scent almost immediately as she lets go of Jihyo to hug Minjoong tight against her chest and snuggle her face into the soft plush. She subconsciously smiles in her sleep and Jihyo slips away to join everyone else who’s looking fondly at the girl.

 

    “Awh,” Sana coos, “Look at our baby. So cute.” The girls grin and nod.

 

    “Looking at her like this, you would never think this kid was one of the most elite captains in this school,” Nayeon chuckles.

 

    “She is? Wow. She’s so young to be a captain..” Jihyo agrees.

 

    “Even though she seems to handle the responsibility well, we all know that she’s got a lot of pressure on her, but she refuses to open up to us. She feels like she has to keep everything inside because she doesn’t want to worry us. She thinks she needs to always be strong for us,” Jeongyeon says.

 

    “We know that she has a world of problems and pressures, both emotionally and physically, that she carries on her own. She doesn’t let us help shoulder that burden even though she shares every single one of our burdens when we get troubled,” Momo mumbles. All the girls on her team turn to look at her, surprised at the sudden insightful and deep comment.

 

    “Wow, Momoring. You don’t usually say smart things like this,” Nayeon remarks.

 

    “Like you’re any better, Nabongs,” Jeongyeon says, eliciting a shove from the eldest. Jeongyeon stumbles and knocks a few tools that clatter to the floor. Tzuyu mumbles and scrunches her face up before rolling to her other side.

 

    "We should let her get some rest. We can continue talking outside," Jihyo shoots a fierce look at the two oldest and the girls follow her out. Jihyo glances one last time at the sleeping girl to make sure she should be fine before turning off the room lights and shutting the door. "I have a few more things to tell you and ask you, but first I'll answer as many of your questions about Tzuyu's condition, or me, as I can."

 

 

 

    The group of 8 stand together outside of Tzuyu’s door in silence. Jihyo waits patiently, rocking back and forth on her heels while she waits for the other girls, who were all staring off into the distance, to ask her questions.

 

 

    “So.. What exactly happened? Like, how did she survive?” Jeongyeon speaks up.

 

    “I… I only arrived at the school just as they got her to the infirmary. The headmaster enlisted me into the medical ward only moments before and I was rushed off to help on her case,” Jihyo begins.

 

    “She was on death’s door when I got to where they were treating her. Her heart could no longer pump blood, so people were doing it manually but they were running out of time. They had given up since her heart was pretty much dead when I stepped into the room, but miraculously her heart started beating on its own again.”

 

    “How..? There was a huge ass puncture right?” Jeongyeon marveled.

 

    “That’s why everyone was so surprised when it started up again and even started healing tissue to close the hole--”

 

    “Huh... WAIT. WHAT?!” the girls’ eyes popped out as they did a double-take.

 

    “The doctors managed to figure out that Gucci had somehow managed to channel an extremely advanced ability that the pair hadn’t had the capability of doing before, supposedly.”

 

    “The ability was?”

 

    “For the familiar to be the last resort ‘life support’--”

 

    “Heh, that rhymed.”

 

    “Shut up, Dahyun.”

 

    “--and take control of vital functions and heal what normally couldn’t be repaired.”

 

    “Isn’t that..?”

 

    “Yes. It’s one of the abilities that require a soulmate’s familiar’s nearby energy and presence to perform.”

 

    “Then that means…”

 

     “Her soulmate was on the campus and close enough to the building to provide that assistance,” Jihyo nodded.

 

     Chaeyoung’s mind reels as she goes through a bit of an identity/existential crisis, “ _But... I wasn’t on campus? I was still on the battlefield?! It can’t be. I am her soulmate…_ Right _?_ ”


	2. YOU Get a Hug and YOU Get a Hug!

    A comforting presence engulfs Chaeyoung as well as a pair of slender arms and she almost immediately relaxes into the embrace. She looks up to see the underside of Mina’s chin. Chaeyoung slumps back into her arms and sighs, feeling the soft vibration of Mina’s throat when the older girl speaks.

 

    “Do you have any idea who it could be? We haven’t ever noticed a soulmark on her before.”

 

    “Well, in that case, I’d say her soulmate would be one of us new students. If it’s true that Tzuyu hadn’t unknowingly found her soulmate before we arrived, anyway.”

 

    Jeongyeon starts, “And how many new students are there? Maybe we can narrow it dow—”

 

    “I think there are over 300 new students, give or take,” Jihyo interrupted.

 

    “...Welp. Nevermind then.”

 

    “Wait, don’t soulmates need to have physical contact to establish the bond? No one new could’ve touched her until after she was mortally wounded,” Sana speaks up.

 

    “What I’ve read is that touching confirms the bond and makes it obvious to them by assigning the soulmark, but the contact isn’t a prerequisite to unlock the abilities,” Mina corrects.

 

    “Huh, so they probably haven’t touched. Her soulmate is roaming around somewhere on campus as we speak… And they don’t necessarily need to be a new student considering Tzuyu hasn’t had physical contact with every _single student_ before the newbies.”

 

    “We’ll just have to keep an eye out for any sudden tattoo looking things,” Dahyun shrugs.

 

    “Easier said than done,” Jeongyeon scoffs. “They can be super small or huge full tattoos. Also, those things can appear practically _anywhere_ on the surface of the body, well, with the exception of a couple of places. I’d rather not be doing a daily check under our captain’s underwear.”

 

    “Why can’t we just tell her, let her know her soulmate has shown up? That way she can be aware and maybe spot it if it happens, and you know, do the checks herself,” Mina suggests.

 

    “That… makes a lot of sense. Let’s do that.”

  


    The squadmates keep on talking about how they should split up Tzuyu’s responsibilities since she’ll be out of action. Jihyo answers a few questions about what she can and can’t do. While talking, Jihyo suddenly checks out of the conversation and spaces out a little bit. No one notices until she abruptly turns from the group and quickly makes her way back into Tzuyu’s room. The girls share a look before following close behind her, wondering what just happened. As soon as Jihyo opens the door, she nearly jogs over to the bed and the team peaks inside to see a writhing Tzuyu.

 

    The girl’s eyes are still shut as tears stream down her face accompanied by shouts and sobs. She’s sweating as she kicks around, her eyes moving rapidly from underneath her eyelids. Gucci sits on the nightstand, tail between his legs as he whimpers helplessly. Jihyo cautiously creeps closer, careful to not be smacked by the long flailing limbs. She flinches and recoils when a short scream escapes Tzuyu’s mouth before pushing on. The closer she gets to the captain, the more her wild thrashing seems to calm down. Jihyo tentatively puts a hand on the girl’s forearm and suddenly Tzuyu’s eyes shoot open. She looks up at the older girl with fearful eyes, panting heavily and sniffling. Jihyo reaches to grab a tissue and gently wipes her face of dried tears and sweat, leaning over the girl.

 

    “Hey hey… Shh, it’s okay. It’s over. You’re safe. Shh… I’m here,” Jihyo says softly as she strokes the top of Tzuyu’s head. The younger girl’s eyes well up with tears again and she lunges forward to wrap her good arm around Jihyo’s neck and bury her face there too. Her bandaged arm follows much slower but ends up joining the other in locking around Jihyo’s neck. Tzuyu shudders with sobs as the older girl pats her hair, hugs her close and hushes her like a mother would her baby as they rock back and forth. Tzuyu pulls back and lays down again in Jihyo’s arms, her head being cradled as she curls up to snuggle into Jihyo’s front. Her hands find their way to the front of Jihyo’s shirt and Tzuyu clings to it tightly as she calms herself down. Suddenly, her eyes grow a little wide.

 

    “Oh, sorry! I don’t know what came over me. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Tzuyu says bashfully as she (reluctantly) removes herself from the warm embrace. Jihyo smiles at her, making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

 

    “I didn’t mind at all,” she says and for good measure, gently takes one of Tzuyu’s hand in both of hers.

 

    “How did you know?” Chaeyoung speaks up, voice cracking a little bit.

 

    “I don’t know. Some kind of instinct? A bad feeling was nagging in the back of my mind at some point in our conversation and I suddenly felt the urgent need to check-in,” Jihyo doesn’t turn her head and keeps her gaze on Tzuyu as she shrugs, mindlessly stroking Tzuyu’s hand with her thumb.

 

    “They look like a couple,” hearing a giggle, they turn to see Nayeon and Sana whispering. Jihyo quickly removes her hand as she as Tzuyu blush a little. Chaeyoung stiffens, the lieutenant feeling so lost and so unsure of herself. 

 

   _“Why couldn’t I feel that something was wrong if I’m her soulmate? I should’ve felt something!”_ are the thoughts that race through her mind. The doubting of what she so badly wants to keep believing, what she thought was true—no, a **fact** —, is threatening to break her in this moment. Her world is crumbling at her feet, until it... just stops. A warm, familiar and comforting summer breeze encompasses her and makes all the destruction freeze. The breeze carries a gentle familiar whisper. _“Breathe.”_ Chaeyoung snaps out of her despair to become aware of arms around her. _“Mina,”_ she recognizes.

 

    “Where’s Dahyun and Jeongyeon?” Tzuyu asks as her eyes scan the group.

 

    “They went to go talk to the headmaster about some arrangements and details,” Nayeon answers. “About the distribution of your workload, recovery milestones and expectations, your lessons, your soulmate, etc.”

 

    “...Soulmate?”

 

    “Yeah. The reason you’re still with us is that your soulmate arrived just in the nick-of-time to unknowingly provide the support needed for Gucci to pretty much bring you back to life.”

 

    “You couldn’t do that before... Right?” Momo asks and Tzuyu shakes her head.

 

    “No. One of the teachers has me try one simple soulmate ability every other day during class to keep up with my ‘status’ so to speak. We’ve never been able to do it.”

 

    “Do you have a mark now?”

 

    “Not that I can tell… I’d need to go to the bathroom or have you all leave so I can check the— _ahem—_  less visible spots.”

 

    “You’re not in a good enough condition to get out of bed. We can leave, but do you need someone to stay behind and help you?” Jihyo asks.

 

    “I probably should have someone help… Jihyo, do you mind?”

 

    “Not at all.” The other girls file out of the room to give them privacy to search. Jihyo gently helps Tzuyu take off the medical gown to check her back as Tzuyu checks her front. Unfortunately, due to her injuries, they are unable to check where there are bandages that cover a large area encompassing her left breast and shoulder blade as well as her arm up until her elbow.

 

    “Can you roll onto your side or is that too painful?”

 

    “I think I can. Hold on.” Tzuyu turns to lay on her uninjured side to allow Jihyo to look on the back of her thighs.

 

    “Oh, if you need to.. Um.. move my underwear to see my hips and.. _stuff_.. you can,” Tzuyu says shyly and Jihyo blushes a little.

 

    “O-Okay, if you’re sure that you’re okay with it.” Jihyo takes a deep breath as she gently moves aside the girl’s underwear in sections just enough to see her hips and butt. “Uh. N-Nope. I don’t see anything,” she reports and quickly backs up. She turns away to hide her blush as she hears the rustles coming from Tzuyu turning to lay on her back again.

 

    “..Jihyo? The medical gown?”

 

    “Oh. Right,” she heads back to the young captain to help her slip the gown back on. When Tzuyu is dressed, Jihyo steps out to call the girls back in. As they file into the room, Tzuyu notices that Jeongyeon and Dahyun are among them.

 

    “What’s the plan,” she addresses the two of them. They look at each other, trying to figure out who’s speaking. Jeongyeon steps forward a little bit to report to her captain.

 

    “Well, he requested to be told about your mark if you had one so he could log it onto your profile, but seeing as neither of you found anything, we can’t report back to him. There’s also going to be a little change in room assignments to better accommodate your situation.” The other girls all snap their heads to look at Jeongyeon, surprise evident in their faces. Jeongyeon glances back at the short girl and Dahyun steps forward, taking over the report.

 

    “Seeing as about half our squad are mated, namely to each other—” Jihyo’s eyes are wide as she glances between the members.

 

    “Wait, really? Who?”

 

    “Nayeon and Jeongyeon.” Said girls look up from snuggling as Jeongyeon wraps her girlfriend in a back hug. Jeongyeon’s head is peaking over Nayeon’s shoulder as the two oldest girls grin at Jihyo and nod their head in affirmation of Dahyun’s statement. “Then there's Sana, Momo and I.”

 

    “Wait... The three of you? I thought soulmate trios were a legend of some sort.”

 

    “Well, it’s completely real. It’s just that it’s an extremely rare case. Do you know how some people are born with partial soulmarks and need their soulmate to complete it while some marks are identical and only appear with contact?” Jihyo nods. “Well, Momo and Sana were matched to each other and only partially completed each other’s marks. They both felt something was missing from their marks and that feeling was confirmed when they could perform a soulmate ability but not with full power. A couple of years later when I enrolled, Sana bumped into me one day and saw the mark become complete. I stared in shock as I watched two pieces be added to my already existing mark right before Sana grabbed my wrist and dragged me to meet Momo.”

 

    “Wow…”

 

    “Oh, and to finish what Dahyun was saying before: Mina has made contact with her soulmate, but we don’t know who it is yet.” Tzuyu gestures at Mina who shyly pushes down the waistband of her pants just enough to show her soulmark to Jihyo.

 

    “So, we aren’t being grouped together by rank anymore?” Sana beams hopefully, quickly glancing at her soulmates.

 

    “Yup. Instead of one room of 2 and two rooms of 3, there are now going to be three rooms of 2 and one room of 3,” Dahyun smiles at the Momo and Sana, who light up at the news and engulf their girlfriend in a hug.

 

    “But, that adds up to 9 instead of 8? Shouldn’t it be one room of 1, two rooms of 2 and one room of 3?” Mina asks, brows furrowing in confusion.

 

    “We’re getting to that, Minari. We didn’t make a mistake,” Jeongyeon winks. She and Dahyun, who escaped her lovers, share a glance before Dahyun begins to drumroll on the bedside table. “The headmaster has decided to add Jihyo to our squad!” Jeongyeon announces and moves her hands off of her girlfriend to throw them up in the air in celebration.


End file.
